Princess Dorathea
Princess Dorathea ("Dora" Mattingly), or more commonly Dora the Dragon Ghost, or simply Dora, is one of the villains turned good that Danny encounters in the TV show Danny Phantom. She is the younger sister of Prince Aragon and lives with him in a castle in the Ghost Zone that was, until Beauty Marked, stuck in medieval times. Like her brother, she possess an Amullet of Aragon that allows her to turn into a dragon. Appearance/History Life before death Though little is known about her life, it's known that she was a princess sometime, possibly in a European kingdom, though it's unknown which one it was, or if it was a real realm, and that she was a young girl at the time of dying whose evil mother wouldn't let her go to the costume ball. Is also very likely that her brother, Prince Aragon, treated her the same way he did in "Beauty Marked ", in a really abusive way. Parental Bonding/Frist Appearance She first appears in Parental Bonding, when she wants to go to the princess costume ball, but her mother won't let her. When Danny defeats her, she drops her amulet, which Danny then give to Paulina and eventually ends up with Sam. Both accidentally use the amulet's power to turn into dragons. At the end of the episode she is still sad that she couldn't go to the ball. Prisoners of Love She is later seen in Prisoners of Love, where she still can't go to the ball. In anger she turns into dragon form and spends a great deal of the remaning episode chasing Sam and Tucker, until she crashes into Walker's Prison while trying to follow them. Reign Storm She appeared in Reign Storm fleeing the ghost zone along with several other ghosts and usually had Sidney PoinDexter riding her. Beauty Marked She later appeared in Beauty Marked, when she tried to find a bride for her brother. It is revealed in this episode that for the last 1600 years, he has been constantly bullying her to get her to find him a human wife. Disguised as a human (with the name "Dora Mattingly"), Princess Dorathea organizes a beauty contest at Casper High to find him one. Sam is accidentally named the winner and Dora takes her to the Ghost Zone to become Aragon's bride, but Danny and Tucker travel to his kingdom to rescue her. During the final battle between Danny and the prince, Sam convinces Dora to stand up to her brother and Dora realizes her power is equal to that of her brother. She fights her brother, but he quickly beats her. When all seems lost, Danny grabs his amulet, stripping him of his dragon power. Dora dethrones Aragon, takes over, and unfreezes time. Phantom Planet Her final appearance is in Phantom Planet, where she helps turn the planet intangible. Personality As a dragon, Dora can be violent and assertive, but while not in dragon form she tends to be more timid. She is very submissive to her brother, though she resents his power. She becomes more confident when Sam helps her realize she is as powerful as Aragon, eventually helping to defeat him in battle. Powers Standard Ghost Powers (Presumably): 'she has the standard ghost powers, though she is not shown to use them often execpt for the hovering. '''Dragon Physiology/Transformation: '''Her amulet allows her to turn into a dragon having these powers: *'Flight: either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. *'Breathe green ghost fire:' due to her dragon nature she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth. *'Supernatural Strength:' 'Possible due to her size and her dragon nature, she is equally strong as her brother Aragon in his dragon form, who is almost strong as Danny and even more. The first example of power shown by someone with her powers was when Sam lifts the grades of the school's stadium with incredible ease. *'Supernatural Endurance: 'she was able to survive to several attacks from Danny and her brother without any further damage. *'Claws: her hands becomes in sharp claws. Relationships Prince Aragon Aragon is Dora's older brother. The two have equal power, though Dora did not realize it at first. He has been abusing her for the past 1600 years, and it is likely that he did so when they were alive as well. He oppresses her and tells her that she is not supposed to think, but do only what he says. She hates her brother's oppression but did not realize she is strong enough to stand up to him until Sam convinced her. Danny Phantom In her first appearance Dora is an enemy to Danny, though she does not have evil motives. In Beauty Marked, Dora is initially an enemy, though it is only because she is acting on her brother's orders. At the end of the episode, she and Danny work together to defeat Aragon, and it can be assumed she and Danny are on good terms now. Sam Manson In Beauty Marked, Sam is initially hostile towards Dora because her beauty pageant embodies everything Sam hates. Their relationship only becomes worse when Sam discovers that Dora is a ghost. After Sam is declared the winner of the pageant and Dora takes her to the castle, Sam sees that Dora is not really evil and is being forced to do what her brother wants. Sam helps Dora realize that she is as powerful as her brother and Dora frees her. The two are presumably on good terms now. Sidney PoinDexter It can be assumed that they have a good relationship as he was seen riding on her back twice in "Reign Storm" (secretly because they both have in common is that they have been abused and fights back in retaliation (such as Dora being abused by her brother Aragon and Sidney being bullied around by bullies when he was alive; both of them would use their ghost powers to get back at their tormenters). Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female